notdstarcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Recon (NOTD)
Recon If the information exists it will be retrieved by the Recon. The Marine Corps have enlisted the Recons for their utility talents. The Recon is a mobile soldier with a simple field suit that allows him to move freely and swiftly on the field. The Recon's themselves have their own kind of training separate from the normal training schedules. The Recons have been trained in The Way of the Specter, an art that teaches them to be silent and efficient. Similar to the ways of the ninja the Recon is an assassin that delivers his blows from behind his target without feeling remorse. Also with this art is to be aware of their surroundings taking note of what is where and taking strategic advantage of what they know. :100xp is needed to unlock :7 Inventory Slots, 2 Mod Slots :130 Health, 40 Shields, 225 Energy :2.53 Movespeed, 0 Armor :Light Weight Class :Starting Skill :Backstab - Deals 40% increased damage when attacking a target from behind or from the side. Passive. :Large Inventory - The Recon has the biggest inventory among all of the classes. Surveillance : Tier 1 :Flare - Throws up a flare at a range of 30 that illuminates the area and reveals stealthed units for 10 seconds. 20 energy cost. 3 second cooldown. :Level 1 - 6 radius reveal :Level 2 - 9 radius reveal :Level 3 - 12 radius reveal :Laser Designator - The Recon paints a single target revealing it to all allies and exposing its weak points reducing its armor for 60 seconds. No cooldown. 5 energy cost. Can target items. :Level 1 - 1 armor reduction :Level 2 - 3 armor reduction :Level 3 - 5 armor reduction Tier 2 :Heartbeat Sensor - Through the use of heartbeat vibrations the Recon can pinpoint all targets within a certain range as red dots both on screen and on the map including targets in the fog of war. Gives detected units -1 armor debuff. Passive :Level 1 - Targets in a 25 radius are pinpointed :Level 2 - Targets in a 40 radius are pinpointed :Supply Station - The Recon deploys an immobile station at a target location that works at replenishing and restoring teammates within its Support Field radius for 25 seconds. 50 second cooldown. 40 energy cost. :Level 1 - The Station replenishes 1 round, 1 health and 1 energy a second to teammates within the Support Field. :Level 2 - The Station replenishes 2 rounds, 2 health and 2 energy a second to teammates within the Support Field. Tier 3 :Drone - The Recon deploys his mobile flying drone that works as an extension of himself. The Drone has multiple purposes and skills that can be used. Only 1 may be built at a time. Reaper Mk-13 Drone :200 Health, 15 Shield, 175 Energy :3 Armor, 18 Damage :2 Inventory Slots :Can level up, gains 15% damage per level and ?% HP per level. Max 10 stacks of damage upgrades. :Level 5 grants +2 armor. :Level 6 grants backstab. Reaper Drone Abilities: *Turbo - Increases movespeed by 25% for 5 seconds. 10 second cooldown. 15 energy cost. *Ultrasonic Pulse - Fires a shell at a target area that stuns units for 3 seconds. 8 second cooldown. 25 energy cost. *Protect - The Drone rushes towards a target Marine at 7.0 MS, placing a 200 point shield on them and stuns units in a 3 area radius for 2 seconds. 40 second cooldown. 30 energy cost. Mobility : Tier 1 :Reflexes - Through the years of training the Recons senses have become honed and sharp making him more agile in combat by attacking faster and dodging attacks made to him. Passive :Level 1 - Grants a 15% chance to dodge attacks and increases attack speed by 5% :Level 2 - Grants a 30% chance to dodge attacks and increases attack speed by 10% :Level 3 - Grants a 45% chance to dodge attacks and increases attack speed by 15% :Counter-Measures - If the Recon cannot beat his enemies with his own speed he will make them slower by blasting a 5 area radius with energy that slows targets to a major degree for 5 seconds. Does not affect Bosses. 7 second cooldown. 10 energy cost. :Level 1 - Affected units are slowed by 20% :Level 2 - Affected units are slowed by 40% :Level 3 - Affected units are slowed by 60% Tier 2 :Cloak - Being masters of the shadow the Recons can bend light with their suits making them invisible by using their energy reserves. The energy flows throughout the entire suit also increasing the Recons movespeed. The suit first requires a certain amount of energy to cloak and then drains energy to maintain it. :Level 1 - 30 energy activation cost and increases movement speed by 3% while active. 1 Energy per second drained. :Level 2 - 20 energy activation cost and increases movement speed by 6% and damage by 10% while active. 1 Energy per second drained. :Escape - The Recons suit builds up a charge of light bending energy and then releases it in a 9 area radius. This energy is absorbed by nearby Marines suits granting them invisibility for a time. Excess energy is put off by making the Marines activate Sprint immediately regardless of when it was used. 20 second cooldown. 40 energy cost. :Level 1 - Grants a 5 second area Cloak to self and teammates. 9 radius AOE. :Level 2 - Grants a 10 second area Cloak to self and teammates. 9 radius AOE. Tier 3 :Refresher - The Recons suit can push itself to build up a recovering charge that instantly restores all critical functions. 40 second cooldown. :Level 1 - Resets the cooldown on all other Recons skills. Grants 30 shields and energy on activation. Category:Character Classes Category:Easy Company Category:Alpha Company Category:Apollo Security Team